


breakfast?

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jika harus jujur, sebenarnya John Watson tidak pernah suka makan pagi.





	breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSky/gifts).



> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


            Jika harus jujur, sebenarnya John Watson tidak pernah suka makan pagi. Tidak, jika istilah makan pagi, artinya bangun pukul setengah tujuh dengan wajah mengantuk hanya demi sepiring telur dan _bacon_ , serta secangkir kopi. Tidak, jika makan pagi, artinya ia hanya menyantap secuil makanan untuk kemudian kelaparan lagi sampai jam makan siang.

            John lebih suka _brunch_. Menyantap makanan mengenyangkan di jam yang tidak jelas, paska-sarapan dan pra-makan siang. Paling tidak, perutnya tidak menjerit jika melihat jarum jam yang bergerak lambat.

            Nah, sekarang… ini masalahnya.

            John tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sampai pukul sepuluh, apabila harum roti bakar dan desisan penggorengan terus merongrongnya. Tidak, jika tanpa melangkah ke dapur, hidungnya membaui makanan dan kopi panas. Tidak, jika semua itu disiapkan oleh…

            “Selamat pagi, John.”

            Wajah berambut ikal milik Sherlock Holmes menyapanya. Senyum lebar tersungging. Berdiri di ambang pintu, teman satu flatnya itu membawa nampan di tangan.

            “Sarapan?” tawarnya dengan senyum malu-malu.

            John menyempatkan diri melirik jam di nakas. _Masih pukul_ _tujuh pagi._ Tapi ajaib, kantuk yang biasa membayangi mata mendadak sirna.

            Bangkit dari tempat tidur, John menyeringai senang, “Tentu.”

 

           Dan begitu saja, John tidak pernah lagi merasa makan siang datang terlalu lambat.

 

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Izumi, maafkan aku yang pehape bikin asupan johnlock tapi ga ada realisasinya :"")  
> Ini bukan dari promptnya izumi yang waktu itu :''D quick writing gegara pagi tadi dapet muse dadakan pas sarapan eheh  
> kalo laptopku balik, semoga aku bisa bikin asupan buat izumi yang lebih panjaaaaaaang :''D


End file.
